Simon "Ghost" Riley
Simon "Ghost" Riley – brytyjski porucznik, członek sił specjalnych Special Air Service, a potem Task Force 141. Uczestnik III wojny światowej. Przyjaciel Gary'ego "Roacha" Sandersona. Występuje w grze Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Call of Duty: Mobile, a ponadto jego postać pojawia się w filmiku Operacja Kingfish, komiksie Modern Warfare 2: Ghost i w dzienniku Soapa. Biografia Dzieciństwo i młodość Simon Riley urodził się i wychował w Manchesterze. Jego dzieciństwo było ciężkie. Przez długi czas on, jego matka i młodszy brat Tommy byli terroryzowani przez tyranizującego ojca, który często zdradzał żonę, drwił ze swoich dzieci, a czasem prowokował też kłótnie i bójki ze starszym synem Simonem. Gdy Simon trochę podrósł, rozpoczął praktykę u miejscowego rzeźnika. Wczesna kariera wojskowa Ghost, wstrząśnięty zamachami z 11 września 2001 roku, zdecydował przerwać dotychczasową pracę i złożył podanie do najlepszej brytyjskiej jednostki specjalnej - Special Air Service. Dzięki swoim niebywałym umiejętnościom szybko dostał się do 22 pułku SAS (zajmował się działalnością antyterrorystyczną oraz ratunkową). Poprawa sytuacji rodzinnej Po wstąpieniu do wojska Simon rzadziej odwiedzał rodzinne strony. Jednak gdy już tam wracał, to dzięki swej stanowczości i wsparciu matki, udało mu się zmienić losy rodziny. Ojciec nie prowokował już swojego syna, a do tego Simonowi udało się namówić swojego brata Tommy'ego do pójścia na terapię antynarkotykową (od dłuższego czasu był uzależniony). Dzięki temu jego młodszy brat uwolnił się od nałogu i 2006 roku wziął ślub. Pierwsze operacje wojskowe Iran Przez krótki czas Riley był na tajnej misji w Iranie, lecz na prośbę amerykańskiego majora Vernona został stamtąd odesłany. Wojna z kartelem narkotykowym Powodem dla którego Simon został odesłany do USA była chęć amerykańskiego majora, by Brytyjczyk uczestniczył w operacji skierowanej przeciwko Manuelowi Robie - bossowi meksykańskiej mafii. Szeroko zakrojona misja z udziałem tzw. "zielonych beretów", w skład których wchodzili agenci Sparks, Syeks, Cumberland i Washington, od razu rozpoczęła się pechem. Żołnierze zobaczyli ciało Syeksa, któremu nie otworzył się spadochron. Zaczęły się wzajemne oskarżenia o sabotaż, które szybko uciął dowódca Vernon. thumb|220x220px|Riley z członkami nowego zespołu. Agenci starali się zapomnieć o tym incydencie i zaczęli przygotowania do misji. Jako że było wtedy święto Wszystkich Świętych, postanowiono wtopić się w tłum i udawać turystów z Teksasu. Po zakwaterowaniu się w hotelu Simon zauważył brak Cumberlanda i dowódcy, jednak zapomniano o tym i reszta żołnierzy zaczęła ubierać stroje w barwne szkielety (meksykańska tradycja na 1 listopada). Nazajutrz, Riley wraz ze Sparksem i Washingtonem, nie czekając na zdanie dowódcy, rozpoczęli szturmować willę Roby. Uzbrojeni w pistolety z tłumikiem rozdzielili się. Gdy Simon wszedł do jednego z pomieszczeń, zauważył przywiązanego do krzesła i mocno okaleczonego Cumberlanda. Ostatkami sił powiedział do Brytyjczyka o zdradzie dowódcy. Wtedy Vernon wszedł do pokoju i zastrzelił poturbowanego Amerykanina. Po tym weszli tam też ludzie Roby trzymający Sparksa i Washingtona. Mimo że Riley starał się uciekać, został postrzelony i cała trójka została więźniami meksykańskiego mafioza. Okazało się, że Vernon był poddany praniu mózgu przez członków mafii i Roba kazał mu przyprowadzić najlepszych żołnierzy jakich znajdzie. Podczas przetrzymywania, meksykanie próbowali prania mózgu na złapanych agentach. Manuel Roba osobiście przeprowadzał ten proces na Brytyjczyku. Robił to, mając na twarzy wymalowaną trupią czaszkę. Riley pozostawał niezłomny przez ten cały czas. Roba zaczął w końcu tracić do niego cierpliwość i po dziewięciu miesiącach tortur rozkazał wrzucić Simona do grobu wcześniej zabitego Vernona i zakopać go żywcem. Ucieczka Mimo tak opłakanego stanu, po trzynastu godzinach Riley zdołał się odkopać z mogiły. Bardzo osłabiony zdołał przedostać się do granicy amerykańsko - meksykańskiej. W złym stanie znalazła go służba graniczna. Po tygodniu rehabilitacji w USA wysłano go do Anglii. Chociaż po czterech miesiącach był już całkiem zdrów, dowódca SAS nie chciał go wysyłać na nową misję. Nie był pewny jego stanu psychicznego. Problemy thumb|220x220px|Ghost podczas skradania się do bazy RAF. Po traumatycznych przeżyciach Riley miewał napady lęku, agresji, a czasem też koszmary senne. Na szczęście, znalazł oparcie u matki i brata. Wkrótce poddał się terapii psyhiatrycznej. Około świąt Bożego Narodzenia rodzinę Rileyów odwiedził Sparks. Opowiedział on, że wraz z Washingtonem uciekł z więzienia Roby i przebywali w bazie RAF. Jednak wkrótce dwójka Amerykanów próbowała zastrzelić Simona. Okazało się, że poddali się oni praniu mózgu i wcześniej zabili całą jego rodzinę, łącznie z ojcem przebywającym w szpitalu. W ramach zemsty założył kominiarkę, po czym zakradł się do koszar RAF i zabił śpiącego Washingtona oraz porwał Sparksa. Torturował go w swoim domu, po czym go zabił. Simona zarejestrował monitoring. Jego talent zauważył generał Shepherd, choć jeszcze nie znał wtedy jego tożsamości. Od tego Simonowi przypięto przezwisko "Ghost". thumb|187x187px|Riley odchodzi po podpaleniu willi Roby. Zemsta Kilka miesięcy później, w Meksyku w najlepsze trwała wojna gangów. Manuel Roba, pewny swojej wygranej, przebywał w swojej willi patrolowanej przez podwładnych. Jednak Ghost wykorzystując swój talent i broń z tłumikiem, przemknął niezauważony przed oblicze barona narkotykowego. Ten próbował uciec śmigłowcem, niestety dla niego, maszyna się zapaliła. Simon z zimną krwią zastrzelił Robę, po czym podpalił całą willę i niepostrzeżenie wyszedł. Zamach na Ukrainie Jakiś czas później Simon Riley został oficjalnie przywrócony do służby. Ghost brał udział w zamachu terrorystycznym przeprowadzonym przez Ultranacjonalistów na pewną szkołę na Ukrainie. Do opanowania zagrożenia wysłano oddział SAS, z Rileyem w składzie. Ten dał się złapać terrorystom. Powiedzieli, ze jeśli nie spełnią się ich żądania, to za godzinę zginie jedno dziecko z tej szkoły. Ghost postanowił dać swoim kompanom czas, więc zaczął opowiadać wrogom historię swojego życia, co zajęło okrągłą godzinę. Plan się sprawdził i Simon wykorzystał element zaskoczenia. Z ukrytych pistoletów zabił kilku przeciwników. Resztę zagrożenia zneutralizowali snajperzy SAS. W kilka sekund terroryści byli martwi. thumb|220x220px|Ghost po złapaniu przez terrorystów podczas zamachu na ukraińską szkołę. Talent Brytyjczyka zauważył generał Shepherd, który zaoferował mu służbę w nowej międzynarodowej jednostce specjalnej - Task Force 141. Riley przystał na tę propozycję. W jednostce zapoznał się z Garym "Roachem" Sandersonem, Johnem "Soapem" MacTavishem i wieloma innymi. Dowodził nim wtedy kpt. John Price. Operacja Kingfish W pierwszej dekadzie XXI wieku przez Europę (głównie wschodnią) przeszła fala zamachów. Odpowiedzialna za nie była rosyjska partia Ultranacjonalistów, którzy po 2011 r. przejęli władzę w Rosji. Amerykanie zdecydowali się uderzyć we Władimira Makarowa który przez długi czas był w wyższych kręgach partii. Do zadania wyznaczono amerykańską Delta Force i Task Force 141. Ghost brał udział w ataku na bazę Makarowa w ukraińskich Karkonoszach. Niestety, cel nie znajdował się w tej bazie, a przez zbyt dużą ilość przeciwników drużyna musiała się ewakuować. Kapitan John Price został na miejscu, by ewakuować rannego. Ghost nie chciał opuszczać dowódcy, jednak ten wydał mu rozkaz. Po tej misji Price został uznany za zaginionego, a jednostka przeszła pod dowództwo Johna MacTavisha. III wojna światowa Próba pojmania Alejandro Rojasa W 2016 roku przez intrygę spowodowaną przez organizację Wewnętrzny Krąg wybuchła wojna pomiędzy USA i Rosją. Generał Shepherd wysłał swoją jednostkę do faveli w Rio de Janeiro, by pojmać Alejandro Rojasa (przywódca brazylijskich gangów), który sprzedawał Wewnętrznemu Kręgowy broń. Drużyna MacTavisha po złapaniu człowieka Rojasa rozdzieliła się. Jedni mieli szukać przywódcy gangu, a Ghost miał wydobyć od pojmanego informacje. Simon używał do tego tortur prądem. Po przesłuchaniu wraz z dowódcą począł szukać Rojasa inną drogą niż reszta drużyny. W ostatniej chwili złapano uciekającego Brazylijczyka. Ghost zaczął go torturować by wydobyć z niego informacje. Niestety, na wskutek wojny amerykańskie dowództwo nie mogło ewakuować drużyny z Brazylii. Kpt. MacTavish wezwał więc swojego dawnego przyjaciela Nikołaja, by ten pomógł ich ewakuować. Po ciężkich walkach w faveli Task Force 141 udało się ewakuować z rejonu działań. Generał Shepherd rozkazał im lecieć na statek USS Dallas po dalsze instrukcje. Więzień 6-2-7 Shepherd wprowadził swoich ludzi w sytuację. Choć USA przegrywało wojnę na lądzie, to 6. flota US Navy prowadziła kontratak na Pacyfiku. Zadaniem Ghosta i reszty było uratować więźnia 627 (informacje o więźniu zdobyto od Rojasa). Przebywał on w Gułagu na Kamczatce. Jednak by się tam dostać, trzeba było zniszczyć wyrzutnie SAM na pobliskich platformach wiertniczych. Task Force wspierana przez Navy SEALs zdołała przejąć kontrolę nad platformą. Po tym Riley z drużyną wsiedli do śmigłowców, by z nich polecieć do Gułagu. Gdy dolecieli na miejsce, cała drużyna rozpoczęła otwartą walkę z przeciwnikiem. Gdy zdobyto główną sterownię tęgo obiektu, Simon powiedział, by reszta walczyła sama, on w tym czasie hackował różne systemy w Gułagu (m. in. otwierał kodowane drzwi, oświetlał wrogów i mówił gdzie iść). Bardzo to pomogło całej drużynie i po pewnym czasie odnaleziono więźnia 627, który okazał się być kapitanem Price, poprzednim dowódcą oddziału. Jednak w budynku zaczęło się robić niebezpiecznie. Amerykańskie statki, nieświadome obecności swoich żołnierzy w Gułagu, rozpoczęły ostrzał budynku. Na szczęście, drużyna ewakuowała się za pomocą uprzęży SPIE, a Ghost, odłączony od drużyny, musiał wyjść inną drogą. Misja "Ewentualność" Kapitan Price ponownie objął dowództwo nad oddziałem, do którego należał Ghost. Postanowił on, by wbrew rozkazom z góry zaatakować rosyjski okręt podwodny przewożący pociski międzykontynentalne. Znajdował się on w porcie na Kamczatce. Misję podzielono na dwa etapy. Pierwszy miał wykonać Price z Garym Sandersonem. Mieli oni po cichu dostać się w pobliże perymetru. W drugim etapie miał do nich dołączyć oddział Ghosta w celu wsparcia. Miała to być szybka akcja, a nad całą operacją czuwał kapitan MacTavish, który wysłał walczącym drony MQ-1 Predator. Kiedy w pobliżu celu uderzył pocisk z Predatora, wrogowie za wszelką cenę chcieli powstrzymać Task Force. Rozpoczęła się dramatyczna walka z czasem, bo lada moment okręt mógł się zanurzyć. Wtedy Ghost rozkazał swoim ludziom wejść na dach pewnego budynku i z niego osłaniać kpt. Price'a, który miał wyłączyć pociski. Price jednak miał inny cel. Pozwolił, by rakieta z pociskiem nuklearnym została zdetonowana w przestrzeni kosmicznej, co dało Amerykanom lekką przewagę w postaci EMP który zniszczył elektronikę wroga. Próba pojmania Makarowa Po misji generał Shepherd chciał jak najszybciej uderzyć w terrorystę Władimira Makarowa, odpowiedzialnego za tę wojnę. Z danych zdobytych przez Task Force mógł on się ukrywać w dwóch miejscach: domku letniskowym na Kaukazie lub na wysypisku w Afganistanie. Ghosta wraz z większością oddziału TF141 wysłano do Kaukazu. Od początku nie szło według planu. Najemnicy wynajęci przez Makarowa wzięli żołnierzy z zaskoczenia. Ghost stracił podczas walki dużo ludzi, ale wkrótce doszli do tego domu. Tam Simon dokonał wyłomu i wszedł do środka. Szybko pokonali resztę żołnierzy. Brytyjczyk rozkazał, by zebrano jak najwięcej danych o Makarowie. Zrobiono dużo zdjęć, po czym do jego komputera podłączono MPD (urządzenie zdalnie pobierające dane). Jednak w krótkim czasie najemnicy Makarowa przeszli do kontrataku i zaatakowali perymetr. Trwały bardzo zacięte walki. Wszyscy bronili MPD, bo jakby je ostrzelano, to cała misja mogłaby się nie powieść. Jednak po jakimś czasie pobieranie zakończyło się i Gary "Roach" Sanderson wziął MPD i biegł z nim w stronę punktu ewakuacyjnego. Ghost osłaniał go przy tym z całych sił, a gdy ten był ranny, to Simon wziął go na barki i razem szli w stronę śmigłowca. Tam generał Shepherd już czekał wraz ze swoimi elitarnymi żołnierzami znanymi jako Kompania Cieni. Wtedy generał zastrzelił Roacha i Ghosta, po czym zabrał im MPD i rozkazał podpalić ciała dwojga Brytyjczyków. Multiplayer Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Modern Warfare 3 thumb|220x220px|Nieśmiertelnik z [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.]] Simon "Ghost" Riley ma swój udział w trybie wieloosobowym Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Jest on komentatorem frakcji Task Force 141 w tej pierwszej grze, a ponadto w obu tych grach można odblokować jego emblemat. W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 w trybie Likwidacja potwierdzona zbiera się nieśmiertelniki po zabitych graczach. Na nieśmiertelnikach tych napisane jest imię Ghosta oraz data 23 stycznia 2011 roku. Jest to prawdopodobnie Easter-Egg. Call of Duty: Ghosts Sylwetka Simona "Ghosta" Riley'a występuje w trybie wieloosobowym gry Call of Duty: Ghosts. Gracze mogą zagrać jego modelem po pobraniu płatnej zawartości. Call of Duty: Mobile W Call of Duty: Mobile Ghost także ma swój udział. Wraz z tak znanymi postaciami z serii Call of Duty jak Alex Mason, David Mason czy John Price występuje on na ekranach ładowania. Ponadto, Riley ma specjalny udział w grze - występuje tu jako osoba wprowadzająca nowego gracza w tajniki sterowania i obsługi gry. Operacje specjalne Ghost występuje w trybie operacji specjalnych w Modern Warfare 2. Komentuje on poczynania gracza w kilku misjach, na przykład każąc przygotować mu się do misji, mówiąc, ilu przeciwników pozostało mu do wybicia czy też chwaląc go za wykonanie misji lub gorzko komentując porażkę. Co ciekawe, może on komentować poczynania w misjach, gdzie gracz nie należy do Task Force, a na przykład do United States Army Rangers. Ciekawostki *Ghost ma wiele podobieństw do Gaza z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Obaj są porucznikami. Giną z rąk głównych antagonistów w grach, znają się na elektronice, a ponadto dubbinguje ich ta sama osoba. Jednak komiks o Ghost'cie całkowicie temu zaprzecza. *W 2009 roku został wydany komiks o Ghost'cie, który ma sześć części. *Ghost tak jak Roach i Frost nosił kominiarkę. *W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 pojawia się osoba z sylwetką Ghosta. *Można go zakupić jako postać do trybu multiplayer w Call of Duty: Ghosts na Steam. *Ghost umiera w Święto Wojska Polskiego. *W krótkometrażowym filmiku Operacja Kingfish inna osoba go zagrała i inna była odpowiedzialna za podkładanie mu głosu. Galeria ghost-modern-warfare-2-16347304-577-867.jpg|Ghost w misji "Jedyny łatwy dzień... był wczoraj" 185px-Operation Kingfish 2013 group crop.png|Ghost podczas operacji Kingfish.|link=Operacja Kingfish 185px-Ghost_MW2_campaign_menu.jpg|Ghost w menu MW2. RoachGhostShepard-1-.PNG|Shepherd zabija Ghosta. Ghost tortorujący człowieka Rojasa.png|Ghost torturujący człowieka Rojasa CoDGhosts.jpg|Zdjęcie Ghosta. Ghost w Gułagu.jpg|Ghost w Gułagu Xbox avatar Ghost outfit MW2-1-.png|Awatar Ghosta na Xbox 360 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategoria:Postacie z Modern Warfare 2: Ghost en:Simon "Ghost" Riley